Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden
Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends (戦国無双3 猛将伝), known as Samurai Warriors 3 Z (戦国無双3 Z with Z'' pronounced as "Zetto") for the Playstation 3 version, is an upgrade of ''Samurai Warriors 3. The Playstation 3 port marks the first time the game is playable outside of the Wii console. It will include the features of both the original and expansion with the exception of the Murasame Castle Mode. The producer said the main goal of launching the game again for the Playstation 3 was to appease fan responses from surveys. There are no plans at present to release a Premium Box edition of the Xtreme Legends version. Instead, Z'' is scheduled for the bonus package. The Treasure Box for ''Z includes the usual developer commentary and illustration book, a copy of the original soundtrack, and an exclusive daily calendar. This time around like the last Dynasty Warriors 6 Treasure Box release, the illustration book includes a handful of comical illustrations with the cast. Changes *Characters who previously had no story modes in the the original release now have stories in the Xtreme Legends version. *Two difficulty levels, Novice and Hell, will be added to the game. The Playstation 3 port has these unlocked as the players clear stories while these are already unlocked in the Wii port. *The character graphics have been updated. *Profile information and a voice collection can be viewed for the characters in the Dojo mode. The player can fully appreciate this feature by completing all Musou Modes. *For the Playstation 3 version, characters are unlocked by the former method of completing various Story Modes. Completing Yukimura's story unlocks Ina, finishing Nene's story unlocks Hanzō, and so on. *Secondary rare weapons will be available for collection and can be bought using koku. *It's possible to change the contents of the player's inventory of items before heading into battle. While viewing available items in the pre-battle screen, press . *Players have an option to further customize their weapons and equipment with a blacksmith. This can be done by collecting the five colored materials usually scattered within the game. They are more likely to appear for the player in the new Original Career mode. *Two new modes will be available: the Challenge mode and the Original Career mode. **The Challenge mode presents various challenges for players to complete. They can compare their scores in an online ranking system. Players can participate in three known courses: Kengō, Tōha, and Shibuki. Kengō has the player fight an endless flood of enemies within a set time limit. Crowds will gradually become stronger as they are defeated during this course. Tōha is a race within a castle setting with several possible routes to the finish line. Depending on the path players use, their available skills and abilities will change. Shibuki has the player fight over a flooded area and gather points from defeated generals and soldiers. **The Original Career Mode allows players the opportunity to create their own scenarios. They first have the option to increase three aspects: military strength, intellect, or wealth. After selecting a theme, the player can choose a single character to follow the different missions set to their own tiers. Each mission has a given set objectives and a time limit. If the player completes the mission within the given date, it's a success. Failures do not automatically end the mode but aren't particularly favorable for future exploits. For their monetary needs, the players are granted gold and are entreated to a special shopping area. The shop is the only way the player can level up characters' abilities and strengths within this mode, making the stages a challenge to complete. It is also possible to create friendly relations or rivalries with other characters in this mode. *Challenge Mode can be played between two players via normal co-op or through online methods. *Historical Mode appears at the start for the Playstation 3 port. *The Wii version of the game allows multiplayer options in the Murasame Castle mode. Online options will also be available. Players who have the original game on the Wii can import their save data to the Xtreme Legends version with a Mixjoy method. Playstation 3 buyers will have to replay the game from the beginning since Samurai Warriors 3 Z is technically considered a unique title. Characters All characters from the original game return with three new additions. A total of ten new character stories will be made for the Xtreme Legends release. *Gracia *Masanori Fukushima *Aya Trophies Secret Trophies Related Media A Sengoku Musou 3 Z tournament was held for eight participants at Jump Festa 2011. The prizes were set from first to fourth place winners. The producer came on stage to personally congratulate the first place winner. *Fourth place - an amulet with a miniature character printed on it *Third place - a dual character fan using the same set of illustrations *Second place - the post card calender *First place - fourteen pins adorned with the miniature character illustrations and Sengoku Musou 3 Z delivered to their address on sales day. On January 29th, another three level tournament for Sengoku Musou Z was held at Yamada Labi1. The producer was at the third tournament to reward winners with Sengoku Musou 3 merchandise. The first place winner received the same prize offered at Jump Festa 2011. Previously known as the promised continuation of the fall event, the second voice actor stage event has been finally announced in spring. The Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru event is taking place on March 27, 2011 at the Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall A. Fans who still have their ticket stubs from Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki can bring them to this event for a special present. Members of Koei's fanclub can also partake in a special campaign for the event. They can either receive a wristband or a ''senjafuda'' sticker. Koei is one of the participants for the 61st Minamiuonuma-shi Yuki Matsuri and is celebrating the Kanetsugu festival with a Sengoku Musou stage event on February 13th. Masaya Takatsuka and Ai Maeda (voice actor for Oichi) will be present to perform songs and a talk show on stage. At the end of their performance, they will also do a rock-scissors-paper tournament with their audience. Both actors can be additionally be found nearby the Kanetsugu statue in the city to handout autographs and handshakes for fans. Sengoku Musou 3 Z is performing a collaboration event for the moblie social game, Hyakku-mon nin no Nobunaga no Yabou. Characters from this entry of the Samurai Warriors series can be used within the mobile game. Characters who appear within the game are listed in the mobile game's Japanese wiki. Oichi, Gracia, and Nene are also available as limited time entries. Image Songs *斬 -Zan- *''Setsugekka -The end of silence-'' (雪月花) :Performed by Gackt *A vocalized version of Setsugekka is used for commercials. Clearing Kenshin's story allows Zan to be heard as a normal song during the final battles in the game. By clearing certain conditions in this game, an instrumental version of Setsugekka can be heard during the game's credits. Gallery Sw3z-jpcover.jpg|''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' cover File:Sw3xl-sw3z-jpmain visual.jpg|Main visual for both Moushouden and Z''; special clear file available at talk show events in January External Links *Official Japanese site (Moushouden), Official Japanese site (Z) *Trailer for Moushouden, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKJ06bkplyY Trailer for ''Z] from Koei-Tecmo's youtube channel *Autographed poster from Koei's voice actor party Category:Games